


The Library

by Miss_Spectre



Category: Suits (US TV), Suits AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Things you write when you’re bored and horny during lecture, law school smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Spectre/pseuds/Miss_Spectre
Summary: Suits AU!Betty is staying late to work on her law school stuff. Little does she know that she will run into her favorite lecturer..It’s written pretty neutral, so think of the lecturer you fancy and have fun reading this oneshot! ;)





	The Library

I'd been sitting in the library from the early evening on. It had gotten quite late and the library was basically empty. I decided that I had worked on enough stuff for today and should get some sleep - before I'd fall asleep right were I was sitting. Slowly I began to gather my stuff together, grabbing the books I had jet to put back into the shelves.  
Yawning I walked through the empty library, a flight of stairs up to the next floor, in my hand was the last book that had to be put back into its place. Returning the other books I hadn't seen one person and yet, on this floor, I had the feeling that I wasn't alone. I gently shook my head - it was probably the time and the fact that I was absolutely tired.  
"There you go," I murmured, when I put the book back into the wooden shelf where it belonged.  
"Oh, you're still here, Miss Hardman?" a voice behind me asked. I flinched, and slowly turned around. I hadn't thought that someone would still be here, let alone my favorite lecturer.  
"I was about to head home, this was the last book I had to return," I gave him a weak smile. Under other circumstances I would've been more pleased to run into him in the library but seven hours of working on cases took their toll.  
"What kept you so long?" he asked with a soft voice. He didn't stand far away from me, there was merely one arm length between us.  
"To be honest.." I chuckled, "the case you gave us to work on.." I looked up and met his eyes.  
"Oh," he hesitated, then he stepped closer to me, "sorry about that," I could swear that his voice had gotten even softer than it'd been before.  
"Ah, it's okay, criminal law's really fun, you know?" I felt that I blushed, "Well, obviously you know.." I met his eyes again. He nodded softly. Oh god, please, no awkward silence, I thought.  
"Well, uhm.. what kept you here, if I might ask?"  
"Oh, just some research," he answered, his eyes still locked with mine. I always felt like I really couldn't remember anything what he said to me, when he locked eyes with me like that. His gaze was intense, it felt as if he was undressing me with his eyes even though he was just meeting mine.  
"Research.." I echoed and felt immediately stupid for doing that. We don't blink, was a thought crossing my mind, stop thinking about this kinda stuff, the way he looks at you makes you even more wet than you'd ever admit, my mind was answering itself. I slowly stepped towards him.  
"What kind of research?" I asked, carefully, not to sound too intrusive. He was merely a foot away from me now.  
"Just some things for my PhD thesis," he answered, his voice as soft as silk.  
"May I?" I asked, slowly reaching out and laying my hand on his shoulder. He didn't answer, but he also didn't stop me, so I slowly began to caress his neck with my fingers, stepping even closer to him. His skin felt soft beneath my fingers. He laid his right hand on my waist and pulled me closer.  
"You're one of a kind, Miss Hardman," he whispered into my ear.  
"Am I?" I asked huskily and briefly kissed his neck. He pulled back a little bit, his eyes meeting mine again.  
"Are you sure, you want this?" his voice sounded rough.  
"Yes," I breathed, holding his gaze.  
"Alright," he pulled me close to himself, leaned down and kissed me. Hard and passionate. I answered his kiss almost immediately, moaning softly, when he bit into my lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, nipping on his lip as well. His right hand was still lying on the small of my back, he pulled me closer to himself. Still he was kissing me hungrily, his tongue playing with mine. Again a moan escaped my mouth.  
He broke the kiss, his eyes meeting mine again, "You gotta be quiet, dear, there might still be someone around here somewhere."  
"I didn't see anyone on the lower floors.. and except for you this one was empty, too," I answered, winking at him.  
"Are you sure?" he murmured.  
"Quite sure, yes.." I gasped, he had slid his right hand into my pants, his fingers softly caressing my sex, whilst he was pressing his lower arm against me neck, pushing me with my back against the bookshelf behind me. It was hard to breathe, but that had probably been the goal of his actions. Still his emerald eyes were locked with mine, they were sparkling like deep green fire now. He was dipping a finger into my sex and I moaned.  
"Shh," he was increasing the pressure he put on my neck with his arm. I nodded. He dipped another finger into my sex, moving both of his fingers slowly within me. Our eyes were still locked. When I was about to moan again, he removed his arm from my neck. I gasped, fresh air filling my lungs, then he placed his hand over my mouth.  
"You gotta stay quiet," he murmured, kissing my neck. His fingers were moving faster now, and I was breathing heavily.  
I let my hands wander down and opened his belt, before, respectively, sliding my right hand into his pants. Slowly  
I wrapped my hands around his erection. Now it was him who gasped. His eyes met mine again, before our lips met in another hungry kiss. I began to move my hand up and down, massaging his cock.  
"Ah, dammit," he murmured and slowly pulled his fingers out of me. I grabbed his right hand at the wrist, lifted it up and wrapped my tongue around his index and middle finger, tasting myself and gently sucking on his fingers. He moaned softly. I let go of his wrist and fingers, and pushed down his pants. Then I knelt down, meeting his eyes for a short moment, before I curled my tongue around his cock. He gasped again, his fingers digging into my hair. Slowly I began to take him deeper into my mouth, moving back and forth. I glanced up at him, he was looking at me - his gaze a mixture of disbelief and ecstasy.  
Just a moment before he was about to cum, he pulled me up, his hands pushing down my pants. He turned me around, spreading my legs with his legs. He pushed slowly into me, making me gasp. I was resting my arms on the shelf before me, turning my head to look over my shoulder, to be able to meet his eyes whilst he was fucking me. His hands firmly held my hips and he began to thrust faster in and out of me. He leaned in and planted a line of kisses down my neck, softly biting me.  
"Oh ... god," I moaned. He let go of my hip with his right hand and, from behind me, placed it around my neck, taking away my ability to breath. Simultaneously he quickened his pace yet again.  
I felt myself clenching around him, my orgasm building up within me. I knew that as soon as he would let go of my neck I would cum. His breath felt hot on my neck.  
"I hope you learned enough for today," he whispered into my ear, letting go of my neck, just to bite down into my flesh, to muffle his moans, his hand on my mouth stopped me from moaning aloud. We both came at the same time. His thrust got slower again and eventually he pulled out of me. I turned around and pulled up my pants.  
He was closing he belt and winked at me, "shall I give you a ride home?"


End file.
